


Ruby of glimmering blood, of the jewel of the sun at dusk, of a sunken treasure that belongs to no man

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Category: These Treacherous Tides - D.N. Bryn
Genre: Implied Death, Implied Violence, Sirens, They're sirens so, they eat people what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: There are rumours- murmurs, carried by the swift ocean tide, but they are widespread.Scales, during the last hunt, had mentioned to Ruby- said something about there being someone out there who was hunting down, freeing, enslaved sirens. About a pearly white siren, blood flashing on their claws, returning siren’s to their home.(I just read the whole first book for my birthday and now i'm hyperfocusing so have this. i have no idea if anything is tagged correctly.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Ruby of glimmering blood, of the jewel of the sun at dusk, of a sunken treasure that belongs to no man

There are rumours- murmurs, carried by the swift ocean tide, but they are widespread.

Scales, during the last hunt, had mentioned to Ruby- said something about there being someone out there who was hunting down,  _ freeing _ , enslaved sirens. About a pearly white siren, blood flashing on their claws, returning siren’s to their home.

Ruby wants to believe it- really, they do. But the thing is, they just- can’t. They are called Ruby, after the gleam of a ruby in a sunken ship, after the shade of blood-red a sunset has, after the burning spark extinguished from a cannon as they fight.

They are named for the struggle between siren and man- and while they would like to believe there is something out there, they know better.

It is several days before they change their mind. They had been on a raid- Silver and Blue had found a ship, and so they had swarmed it. A song had started up, one of pain and blood and suffering, from inside the ship, and so they had kept their distance but were watchful as bodies were dumped into the sea and the song ended.

And, as they watched, three forms emerged.

The first was a human, skin dark, who sliced a rope, pulling something up from down below.

The second was a siren, bloody and broken, tail a kelp-green. Kelp had been gripping onto the rope as if their life depended on it, and Ruby had felt sympathy like a pit in their chest.

Then, a third form emerged- a siren, this one with a tail the color of shining pearls. They leaped from down below, landing on the slick deck, red sharp against white, and grabbed hold of the rope the human was holding. 

That day, Ruby learned to hope.


End file.
